


Dreams Don't Count

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Denial, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke fantasizes about Souji the day he transfers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Don't Count

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11169655#t11169655) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I'd like a short piece about one (or both) of them noticing the other on the day Souji transfers, thinking 'holy crap, that guy is hot' and then spending the night jerking off to thoughts of their new classmate._

Yosuke Hanamura isn't gay.

He's jerked off to pictures of Risette like a hundred times and wanted to date Yukiko since the day he first saw her. A gay guy wouldn't do either of those, and it doesn't make him anything less than straight to acknowledge the fact that the transfer student is hot as shit, even with his weird gray bowl cut. Even guys are allowed to notice that about each other without it meaning anything. It's an unspoken rule.

Dreams don’t make a person gay, even the weird ones, because a person can't control what goes through their mind when they're asleep or almost asleep. Yosuke tells himself this as he lies in bed half-hard, blankets up to his neck and door locked, and his minds drifts away from thoughts of Risette in a bikini.

In his half-dream, the transfer student doesn't take the empty spot next to Satonaka. Instead, he looks straight at Yosuke with those sharp gray eyes and says he wants to sit next to the kid with the headphones. Nevermind that there's already someone sitting there or that King Moron would tell him take the first open seat. In Yosuke's mind, he agrees just to get the sitting arrangement out of the way, and after some shuffling, Yosuke's got the new kid next to him, desk pushed a little closer than it needs to be.

And then there's a lesson about something; Yosuke doesn't really care to imagine the details – he gets lectured enough in real life. The important thing is that after the lesson starts, when everyone's attention is on it, the new guy – damn, what was his name? Seta something – reaches over and starts rubbing Yosuke's thigh like it's not weird at all. And in the dream, it isn't; it's exactly what Yosuke wants and Seta knows that somehow and doesn't mind at all because he wants it too.

Seta looks like he'd have nice hands, deft and as pale as the rest of him. Yosuke noticed them when he looked up during his introduction and saw Seta standing at the front of the class, one hand on his hip. The idea of one of them large and warm on his thigh makes Yosuke go warm all over, makes his breath come faster. A rush of blood heads straight between his legs and his hand follows hesitantly. In his mind, he can see Seta doing the same thing, sliding his palm down to rub Yosuke through the fabric and then letting it creep up so he finds his belt.

And all the while, everyone's eyes are on the chalkboard, their attention on King Moron's lecture. None of them know.

There's no one behind them – even though in class, someone sits behind Yosuke; doesn't matter, whatever, they're gone now – so there's no one to see Seta's hand undo his belt and slip into his pants. He wants to squirm, to whisper, "Dude, what the hell?" so that he won't seem like a guy desperate to get Seta's long fingers around his dick, but Seta glances over and smiles at him and _strokes_ —

In bed, Yosuke tries to get the motion just right, fails, tries again—

—and Yosuke's words die in his throat. Seta would go slow, he'd tease him, maybe; he's got a look to his face like he might be that kind of person, not doing it to be mean, just to have some fun. Or maybe he'd go slow because he was trying to be nice, to let Yosuke could enjoy it; he's got that kind of face too. It's a nice face. Acknowledging that doesn't mean anything.

But whatever, Yosuke doesn't know and sitting there in class, Seta's hand in his lap, he couldn't read his mind anyway. If they were somewhere else – if Seta caught him in the boys' restroom and dragged him into a stall – he might ask if Yosuke was enjoying this, might lean closer and put his lips on Yosuke's face in something not quite a kiss—

His stomach jumps but no kisses, he's not gay, dammit.

—but something close to it and Yosuke would tell him to move his face because kisses are gay, and if Seta laughed and licked his throat, he'd—he'd—tell him to back off, yeah, sure. But they're in the classroom so Seta can't say anything, just watches with those eyes of his and strokes fasters, and Yosuke can't make a noise or somebody will know, his parents will—no—his classmates will ask what he's doing and everything will be ruined if they saw him with a guy's hand down his pants, he'll be the Junes kids who gets gay handjobs in class.

So he bites his tongue and strokes himself—Seta strokes him, Seta, who doesn't know him as the Junes kid, who wouldn't care, Yosuke's sure—and rocks his hips as discreetly as possible when all he wants to do is thrust hard, or open his mouth and moan but he can't do that either so he's stuck biting his knuckles.

And when he glances over he sees that Seta's hard from touching him and he's rubbing himself through his clothes, eyes hooded and face a little red. When he sees Yosuke's watching, he lifts that hand up and brings it to his mouth, sliding his first two fingers in a bit and sucks on them the same moment he twists his wrist—

Yosuke does both, face buried his pillow – sucks on his fingers and wishes they were Seta's, twists his wrist and pretends it's not his own hand – and comes hard, harder than he has in weeks, shaking and breath catching, the name _Souji_ on his lips.

 _Right,_ he thinks in the hazy, messy aftermath, _that was the guy's name._

And then Souji, gray-eyed Souji with the bowl cut and nice hands, would wipe his hand on Yosuke's stomach like Yosuke's doing now and…

The dream-fantasy ends. Yosuke can't think of anything after that and he's too tired to try. He's also sticky and sweaty and feels slightly guilty, but he tries to brush that aside. It's a one-time thing, never going to happen again, and the guy – Souji – will never know. He'll download some new pictures of Risette or some other idol and everything will be okay.

Yosuke Hanamura isn't gay, but it's starting to shape up that the transfer student is all he thinks of when he touches himself.


End file.
